The Sentinels
by FrostyPhoenix
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE ETERNAL GUARDIAN (please read that first) Jack is doing well as the Alpha, and belief is growing in the Guardians everyday. And now, children are starting to believe in the Sentinels– the official name of Jack's pack. But now, another evil is rising– something far, far worse than Pitch. Finally, its time for Jack to reunite with his old family. (I OWN NOTHING!)


**So you guys gave me good reviews and asked for the sequel, so here it is! Enjoy and review!**

The nightmare's hooves made no sound upon the muddy ground, and left no print behind. It's mind was a storm of chaos and an endless trench of hunger– hunger for fear, a craving the sweet terror of children as they wailed soundlessly at the visions the nightmares gave them. But this minion was a shadow of its old self, when it was strong and glossy, in its prime from feeding off the satisfying streams of children's fear. Now, its legs were little more than toothpicks and it was starved and horribly thin. It's sides heaved and steps dragged, but most damaged of all was the mind. Years of hunger and scavenging on nothing but meager anxiety had twisted and distorted the closest thing it's kind had to intelligence and turned it into a heaving, seething pit of hunger, hate, and confusion.

A Wolf's howl echoed through the Black Forest.

The pack thundered through the forest, expertly avoiding the trees and seeming to glide above the knotty roots and uneven ground. The moonlight gleamed brightly down on them as they rushed with the wind, heading for the very edge of the trees where a stray nightmare had been detected. A bark from the leader, a lithe, snow-white wolf, sent the two flank groups peeling off and swinging around in a wide arc, up to meeting the rest of the group. They continued to glide forward until stopping by the thickest clump of trees.

A large grey wolf, it's pelt turned to dark silver in the moonlight, let out a low growl and paced forward, eager to attack, but froze when a sharp bark from the snow-colored leader snapped through the quiet air.

For a moment, the grey one stood there, wanting nothing more to offend, one huge paw still raised in the air.

Another call, louder and harsher than the first, clawing at the wolf's instinct to obey, tearing at his desire to betray.

Slowly, reluctantly, the rogue wolf turned as though pulled by some great, unwelcome force, and made himself pad back past the leader and returned to his rank, not hiding his anger at being told off and roughly brushing the leader as he passed– just enough to be obvious to only him and the alpha, but not be noticed by the rest of the present pack. It was a sign of aggression– the only he could display without getting in trouble.

The Alpha shook it off and focused on the task ahead. Fenrir may have had a troubled past, but he had displayed many time before where his loyalties lay... Even if he didn't always agree with everything his leader said.

He focused everything on the foliage ahead. The rogue nightmare would be sulking, hiding within the concealing shadows of the trees. With a flick of his muzzle, he and two other males crept forward, the remaining few fanning out in a defensive line. One, with a pelt of mixed salt an pepper, stepped lightly over the uneven ground while the other, a wolf with dark red fur that was tipped with gray around the muzzle, followed forward a little more stiffly as the pitch of thick leaves swallowed them.

It was times like these when the Alpha disliked his own color. As excellent as hunting in the snow was, he often found his radiant white fur as obtrusive as a floodlight. But he was stealthy and crept soundless on, when a flicker of movement caught his sharp eye.

A tiny pinprick of moon light that shone brightly through a gap in the branches– something dark gave a strange glitter in the light.

The Alpha met the glowing yellow eyes.

And he lunged.

They made quick work of the faltering animal. The leader did what needed to be done and within minutes, the three males turned the creature of darkness into dust. The rest of the pack rushed forward, but the job was done.

The older wolf, its dark red fur glinting in the moonlight, raised its head and let out a deep, braying howl of celebration. Others joined until it was one, clear, harmonized note, sweeping through the trees, turning the gray moon light to silver, the air smelled sweeter, things seemed greener.

As far as miles away, children snuggled deeper in their beds with smiles on their faces as some great safety swept over them like blanket.

**Please Review and tell he what you think!**


End file.
